A Second Chance
by wolfreapper
Summary: Will write a summary when I am farther into the story. P.s this is a harem there will only be five maybe six girls.


"..."

"Der...ek ... Derek wa...ke up ... Derek wake up."

Derek woke and sat up faster than lighting breathing and sweating heavily with a look of terror in his eye's. Looking to his left he saw his a young girl no older then seven looking at him with a worried expressions on her face. This young girl was Theresa his twin sister though she always called him her little brother even though technically he was born first, the main reason for this is that she started to get the visions first so in her mind it made her the big sister. When he started to get the visions to she was so happy that she wasn't the only one getting them mainly because the visions showed the both of them happy thing of possible futures, one future was Theresa's favorite and she planned to make it real it showed them as adults married and in love but that's not all there were other girls that shared Theresa's love for Derek they could never hear their names but they did get clues. One girl always called Derek her farm-boy, another was always surrounded by briers and roses, one had a spectral sparrow on her shoulder and they gave her a music box, and the last one was a princess who's people they helped save. Theresa always said it was the best future because her little brother got showered with love but she made him promise that she got to marry him first because she loved him the most. They were such happy visions at lest first they were happy visions when they turned six just one year after gaining these premonitions of the future things changed Theresa stared to see horrific events that were to come luckily she never saw their future family's deaths. While Derek started to get visions of his previous life of fight in war zones, seeing comrades dying, and even his own death.

"Was it the nightmares of your past death again?" Theresa whispered holding his hand. While looking over to see her mothers worried look, while their father was still deep asleep he never did wake up to his children's cries at night he always thought that his kids were just daydreamers like their mother.

"Yaeh, (chucking) it's like we can't get a brake if it's not your future events it's my past we real have to find a way to stop the nightmares. Sorry for waking you mom." Derek said quietly to his mother while holding Theresa close.

"It's okay dear, I know how bad these visions can get depending on what type of visions you have though I have to say you two being double vision types is surprising to me." Their mother said as she layed back down to sleep.

(Now I know that most of you reading are scratching your heads in confusion and to be honest I would be to if it were not my life. Well second life you see the hero laying their on the side of the street is me, and this is the second time something like this has happened. You might be thinking to yourself if this is my life who wrote this and how can you be reading it, how is this possible you might ask. Well one word "DEADPOOL" the fourth wall breaking thing can really come in handy some times. If your still confused on how this can happen think about it Deadpool breaks the fourth wall all the time and has a split personality it's my own personal belief that all the voices in his head are Deadpools from alternate reality, but that's a story in and of its self. Like I said this is my second life, the first time I died you could say it was like being hit by a car, or in my case a m67 frag.)

============================================================ Prologue

"Yawwwwn, what time is it" Derek look over to see that he woke up earlier then normal at least for him that is. "Damn and I was looking forward to sleeping in after leaving the Army. Yawwwwn, well mine as well go for a morning jog." as he left he heard his phone ring it was his work phone he knew this because of the ring tone that was playing. (Soul on Fire).( watch?v=J6M6cHfgAEQ)

"Derek I know your out now but could you come to the base and help with a firing range we're short-handed due to the deployments over seas and we just got a new batch of recruits" asked Johnathan Briedenstein one of Derek former unit members. John and Derek ended up meeting on his first trip our seas on their way back the both got stuck in Manis one of the safer FOB's used as a staging point. He still remembers how the meet they were sharing a tent with their bunks right next to each other and they were both on their laptops. He opened a Monster energy drink and the cap shoot off like a cannon and landed next to John he asked John to hand him the cap when he saw John was playing Torch Light a MMO dungeon crawling rpg that he was playing him self at the moment. They started to talk about how far they both were in the game when John told him the name of his character the vary same character standing next to his. Seeing this he asked John to jump twice then crouch twice and finale walk in a circle once left and once right. When the character in the game did this he started to laugh when John asked what was so funny he told him to look at his screen and watch then he did the same thing with he's character John's eyes widened and he started to laugh to. It was just so ironic meeting each other in the game and real life at the same time.

**(A/N- The story of how the two solider met is a true one I know this because it's the the story of how I met Johnathan Briedenstein that's right I'm a U. vet and that's how me and John met in my opinion one of the most hilarious meetings ever.)**

"Sure no problem, I mean what kind of battle buddies would I be if I didn't help an old friend out. I'm going for a run anyway so I'll just run to the range meet you there." Realizing the range was an hour away if you ran " oh ya, B-stein you think you can give me a ride back afterwards?"

"Sure no problem, if so lets take the noobs to the grenade range for some fun after the gun range." said Jonathan

"Sweet that will be a great stress relief after all the paper work of E.T.S-ing." (Expiration of Term of Service aka: release from military active duty for those that don't know) after he hang up the phone he got ready to go for his run. It takes him about 56 minutes to get there so he arrive at the range just in time to help set up lucky for him he was use to running a 6.5 minute mile. He look around at the newbies and laugh to himself "look at them are they all fresh out of high school" he saw John and walk over "talk about cradle robbing am i right" this quick jab at the new recruits had John laughing.

"ha-ha, good one well let's get this party started. FALL-IN" shouts John. The new guys get up in a panic just to get in formation. "This here is Derek he is an old friend of mine and he is here to make sure you dipper warring sissies can actually shoot a gun straight." John says in a loud demeaning tone.

"As you have just heard me and SGT Briedenstein have known each other since are first deployment. Hell if I had not received my injury I would most likely be standing here as one of your N. as well." He grab the nearest gun doing all the per-fire checks in the flash of an eye. This impresses almost all the new recruits. "Just to let you know the solider that qualifies the highest get to go to the grenade range with us" pointing to both himself and John this got the new solider hyped, not for spending time with him and John but for being able to blow shit up for fun.

After everyone was done much to both his and John's surprise the one that qualifies the best is a small women who was jumping for joy for getting 36 out of 40 on her first time. He look at the other recruits who got scores were far lower, the highest only getting a 27 out of 40. Derek crack a smile because he knows Jon is thinking the same thing he is.

"Alright looks like PVT Robbins is going to the range with me and Derek, but do not worry the rest of you still get some thing for your scores." John said with a devious grin. "The rest of you have to clean and wax the barracks building." John said walking to his car. "By the way it has to be done by the time we get back or no dinner for you, DISMISSED!" shouts John.

Later at the range Derek get a puzzled look from PVT Robbins. "Not the kind of range you expected, is it?" She shook her head in confusion. "Me and John build this place after are first deployment. We both had lost some close friends and needed a way to vent our rage, lucky for us there was this abandoned part of the woods on base. We came back here after last formation everyday just to through a few grenades." tears building in Derek's eyes as he remember all the fallen solders. Wiping them way he continue "When the base Commander found out we thought we were going to get a dishonorable discharge but he thought it was a great idea so over time the range was built. Now as you can see there are buildings, cars, mannequins, and even life-sized stuffed fake animals to blow up."

"Why does it all still look so new?" asked PVT Robbins

"Well you see after the Commander found out he made it open use for the base, to make sure it always looked good anybody that uses the range has to rebuild or buy know mannequins and animal." John said walking over with three boxes of grenades. "Lucky for us everyone builds or buy more than needed so as the founders of the range we have the keys to the surplus barn." said John pointing to an air hanger.

About half way through the fun it started to rain Derek look at John as he asked "So you want to call it due to rain?" Derek stop to think about it their was no thunder or lightning so it's not all that dangerous so without thinking any further.

"No lets keep going not going to let rain spoil my fun and besides it can work as training for the PVT here nothing like changing weather to add experience." As Derek said this he looked over to the PVT to see that the rain had caused her to drop a live grenade moving as fast as he could he tackle her to the ground shielding her with his own body and yelling as loud as he could to warn John "TAKE COVER" the next thing Derek knew everything was going dark and he could hear a crying voice. "Derek hang in there ... Derek ... Der...ek" Derek don't know who it is that was talking at the moment due to shock "this is... (coughing up blood) don't blame anyone but me... I made the call... and it was...ri...ght" it was at this moment that Derek died.

"Well look at that you went and got yourself killed through your own dumb actions was kind of funny if you ask me.""What's so funny about dying to save someone?" asked Derek with his eye twitching in irritation. "Oh your awake most people take days to wake up after something like that and you're taking this all very well considering. By the way saving the girl is not why I found it funny your choice to stay while it was raining was!" He spoke with a tone of superiority. "What are you anyway and were is this?" Derek asked as he looks around to see nothing but a white empty void with only you as far as the eye can see.

"Well that's not all that easy to answer you see this is a space between worlds some would call it Purgatory but that's not quite right. This place is not between life and death like most humans like to believe it's in between dimensions. This place leads to every other possible alternate world some like your world and others much different. You're the first to come here dead though." He said explaining the situation.

"So what now am I stuck here or something?" Derek asked quite aggravated.

"Oh no quite the opposite in fact you must have been born under a lucky star in your last life. First your here in well lets call it the hub world. second your dead.""(How can me being dead be a good thing?)" Derek thought to them self. "And third your death made me laugh so I decided to give you a give instead of just going to a world were you might have an alternate self I'll send you some were you don't so you can start over theirs no telling if your new life will be any better but their will be a few perks." He said with a wink.

"Like what" Derek asked confusingly.

"How about doubling how fast your new body would normally gain and master new skills both physical and mental simple put you will have the body of a prodigy but the will and determination of some who has to work hard to surpass a prodigy this way no matter were you end up you should be able to protect those you care for. Sound good to you." He said pointing at Derek.

"Whats the catch" Derek wisely asked.

He just smiled and turned around as he start to walk way he called over his shoulder. "Good luck you'll need it."


End file.
